The present invention relates to a hand-guided electric machine tool with a radial blower.
More particularly, it relates to such a tool which has a motor for driving a tool, and a radial blower with a fan wheel forming a static pressure differential and having an air guide inside the casing.
Hand machine tools, such as drills, angle grinders or hand circular saws comprising radial blowers for cooling the motor, are already known. The air guide ducts in such machines, as for example in the percussion drill according to DE-OS 35 03 172, are disposed more or less in a circular ring around the fan wheel and serve solely to collect the air and discharge it in concentrated form. The air then passes out through cooling air slots provided in the casing. Not least because of the restricted space in hand machine tools, the ducts are not shaped to promote flow, and in particular, depending on the type of fan used, the sometimes very high dynamic pressure fraction is not exploited. In addition, because of the high speed of the outgoing air, this often becomes a nuisance to the operator.